You'll Be in My Heart
by ClareTurner
Summary: This story is about what happens when people who die in Naruto get a second chance in a world where they are from and Anime/Manga. This is dedicated to Itachi Uchiha, my favorite character of all time.
1. Prologue

_**You'll Be In My Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Disney movies and songs that are used in this fic. This is a fic that I am writing in honor of Itachi, and what his relationship with Sasuke SHOULD have been like. This fic contains SOME Yaoi, but no Uchihacest… other than best friends that is…no brothers.

**Prologue**

Sasuke was beat. He was laying all bloody and cut up. How could this happen? How could Naruto be able to defeat him? Where did he get all that power? How was he able to defeat his sharingan? Sasuke looked up to his advasary while he was fading into darkness.

"Sakura, I thinks it's ok to heal him…" Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto… I thought…"

"We can still save him!" He yelled. "I'm Hokage now! That was the decision! I'm respecting his brother and my father. I don't want to gain peace by killing. That's not the way to be." He finished. Sasuke didn't know what to say, but he didn't have a chance anyway… He was fading away…


	2. New Life

Chapter 1: New Life

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock went off at 6:00 AM that morning. A man with long strait black hair groaned and hit it a few times before finally turning it off. He stretched after yawning, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He also put his perscription contacts in his eyes before getting in. After he was done, he got his backpack and went downstairs to where his mother made breakfast.

"Smells good mom." He said cheerfully to his mother. In return, her mother with the same raven strait black hair smiled.

"I made your favorite." She said giving him a plate. "pancakes."

"Thanks!" he said eating them thoughtfully. He had missed his mother's cooking. He missed her in general. He also missed everyone else that was killed that night…

"Itachi…" his mother started. "Are you sure about moving out with Shisui? I mean we just got you back and…"

"I know mother, but I'm 22 years old." Itachi reminded her. "I need to be on my own. If we were back home and I bet you would have kicked me out." He said with a slight smile. He didn't like remembering what it was like or what it could have been like. He hated remembering everything he had done. Ever since he showed up and was given a second chance he felt extremely guilty. But his family and friends all forgave him. Sometimes he felt as if he didn't deserve it.

"Where's father?" he asked.

"He was called in early this morning." She said with a smile. "Just like old times huh?"

Itachi frowned. "I guess so…"

Itachi's mother put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying about the past." She whispered. "It's over and done with. We know now that you were ordered to kill us. We all forgive you."

"That's not what I'm upset about… Sasuke…"

"He'll come to his senses eventually." His mom said sitting down next to him while hugging him tight. "He's a survivor. You know that!"

"I hope your right mother…" Itachi said going back to his breakfast. The phone rang, and Itachi's mother answered right away.

"Hello? Uchiha residence!" she said.

"Mikoto, it's me." A man said on the other side of the phone. "Is Itachi with you?"

"Yes Fugaku, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"We found _him._" He said with a worried voice.

"Are you sure?" she said also worried.

"Yes, after he leaves for school come to the hospital right away. Tsunade is treating him right now." Fugaku said in a hurried voice and hanging up.

"What was that about mom?" Itachi asked after finishing his meal.

"Nothing… you should get ready to go. You'll be late for the bus." She said to her son with a kiss on his forehead.

Itachi got on his winter coat, grabbed his book bag, and went out to the bus stop with his fare in his hand. While he was at the stop, Itachi put his ipod in his ears and listened to his favorite music. The bus came, and he got a seat by the window as usual. When he got to his college, he got to the lounge and sat on his favorite seat waiting for his best friend.

"Shisu-chan!" Itachi said with a huge smile and ran to hug his best friend.

"Stop calling me that!" he said poking his overly happy friend in the forehead. "Especially in public!" he added in a whisper.

"Oh come on, you know you like it!" Itachi joked. "So, are you ready to work tonight Shisui?" he asked normally.

"I guess… It's a job anyway…" Shisui said sitting next to his best friend on the lounge couch. "Are you sure your parent's are ok with you moving out?"

"Yea, mom's overprotective as always." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Its alright, we live in a free country and you're 22. You deserve some freedom…" he said smiling at his friend. "Besides, you need to stop moping about what happened. You're not the one who killed me remember?" he said in a whisper.

Itachi smiled. He was right. Despite what he or anyone said, he himself did NOT kill Shisui Uchiha. In fact, while he was having a secret meeting with the Third Hokage and the councilors, when Shisui was found spying on him. Danzo killed him in front of Itachi, causing him to gain the Mangekyo sharingan.

The day went by quickly, and then Shisui drove them both to their work. They both worked as part-time janitors at a hospital. They did their rounds, and then Itachi saw his parents there.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Itachi…" his father said looking away from his son. "There's…"

"Fugaku I think he needs to see for himself… " his mother said. Itachi looked at them strangely, but put his things down for the time being, and walked into the room they were standing near…


	3. Where am I?

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Sasuke woke up, and saw that he was in a hospital bed feeling in pain. He looked around, but didn't recognize where he was. The hospital bed was not like the ones he was used to. There was a TV on the upper-right corner of the room, and he had his own room not shared with everyone else. He looked to his bed-side to find a man with very familiar long strait black hair tied in a pony-tail sleeping by his side. Sasuke stared at him in amazement. Where was he? He knew that he couldn't be dead, he felt the pain from Naruto's last rasenshuriken…

Soon the figure sleeping by his side stirred. "Sasuke? Your awake?" he asked with a sad, tired voice. Sasuke still didn't know what to say. There was a man who looked just like his dead elder brother looking and talking to him. The man then suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" he said now with tears in his eyes. The man held him so tight that Sasuke thought he was going to be crushed.

"I…can't… breathe…" Sasuke said.

"Oh… sorry…" the man said wiping his eyes. "I… I just… missed you…"

"I…Itachi?" he said finally. "Are you really…"

"If you're asking if I'm alive then it's partially true." He said looking down. "I was given a second chance… along with all the rest of our clan, Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama, the third, Kakashi Hatake, Deidara and other Akatsuki members like Sasori and Pein were given a second chance at life in this world."

"But… I thought Tsunade was in a coma…" he said.

"She is, but we're guessing that if they are in a drawn out unconscious they arrive here as well. Why didn't you go back to Konoha? You know your friend Naruto would not have allowed you to be punished, and Tsunade even said that she would have thrown Danzo in jail for what he did to me and our clan."

"I…I don't know…I…I think Madara was too much of an influence…"

Itachi smiled sadly and hugged him. "It's alright. I should have told you before I left you forever myself. I shouldn't have risked you learning from Madara."

Sasuke was crying now. "You're really here…"

"For now… I hope you're just in a coma too." Itachi whispered. "You still need to restore our clan right?"

Sasuke smiled. "I guess your right… but who would restore it with me? I was such a jerk to everyone…"

Itachi smiled. "What about that Sakura-girl?"

"How do you know about her?" he asked with an Uchiha death glare.

Itachi smirked. "In this world there is a manga/anime series based on us. I know all about her."

Sasuke blushed and layed back down. Itachi didn't know what else to say. He felt too bad to talk to him like this. He felt guilty.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked and poked him in the forehead. "Hey! You never change!" he whinned.

Itachi laughed, but then went back to sulking.

"But I don't want you to change Nii-san…" Sasuke said with the first smile he's had since the massacre.

Itachi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Thanks Sasuke…" Before he could say any more, their parents came into the room.

"Sasuke! You're up!" their mother said happily running to hug him with tears in her eyes. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"M…mother…" Sasuke said still in shock and with tears again.

"You're going crush him Mikoto…" their father said somewhat stern, yet concerned.

"F…father…" Sasuke said looking at his father.

"I missed all of you so much!" he said with tears.

The family of four had their reunion, but around ten O'Clock came around and Tsunade told them all they had to leave. Sasuke said nothing to Tsunade who seemed just as concerned as everyone else. Itachi gave him the longest hug and left with their parents. Sasuke felt horrible. How could he do that? How could he let Itachi down? He looked so disappointed in him.

He was so happy to see his family again, but he also didn't want to be dead. He hoped that this was just a coma and that he would be able to wake up again with Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else. But would they be able to forgive him? After everything he put them through…


	4. The New and Improved Itachi Uchiha

AN: Sorry about the delay, I've had writers block, but I've had more inspiration lately, so here is the next chapter. And yes, there is an OC, but it's a character I'm using in many dif fics but are all the same somewhat…

Chapter 4: The New and Improved Itachi Uchiha

The next day, Sasuke was released from the hospital, the same day Itachi was supposed to move out. Since he was released in the morning and Itachi's parents had to go to work, Itachi had to take Sasuke along with him to school.

"Its true… They found him?" Deidara said walking up to them.

"He's here?" Sasuke asked confused. Last time they met he tried to kill him.

"Heh, yea…sorry about trying to kill you…" Deidara said in a whisper scratching his head. The man looked like Ino, but he acted kind of like Naruto at some points…

"Uh…its alright…" Sasuke said not really caring. The idea that he might be dead was still too much for him.

"So…what happened?" Deidara asked. He was curious to how he was here.

"I don't know how that's any of your business Dei-chan…" Itachi said with a smirk.

_Dei-chan?_ Sasuke thought.

"I told you not to call me that…" Deidara said obviously embarrassed.

"Itachi-kun!" a red head girl exclaimed as she ran to hug Itachi.

"Hey Yuki-chan!" Itachi said before giving her a make out session which was interrupted by Sasuke's clearing of the throat.

"Oh…heh…sorry little brother…"

"Oh…oh my god…like…he's here… how? What happened? He can't die yet!" she said freaking out. Obviously she knew him somehow.

"Calm down Yuki-chan… yes he's here, but we won't find out if it's a coma or not until about two weeks remember?" Itachi said to her.

"Oh…right…I bet my little brother is the reason…he better of knocked sense…"

"Yuki…" Itachi said suddenly to stop her.

"Right…sorry…I like…got carried away… heh…"

"Your just like your mother…"

"And that's bad because…?"

Itachi smiled. "Its not its just funny.

"um…lost here…" Sasuke said.

"Oh…heh…yea…can we tell him?" Yuki said excitingly.

"No…the less he knows the better…all he has to know is that you're his sister in law." Itachi said smirking and hugging her close.

"Not yet Uchiha!" she said smirking as well.

"Who exactly is she?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Yuki Uzumaki! Got it memorized?" she said smirking and grinning like mad.

"Now your just acting like Axel… I love when you do that… lets go to the bathroom…"

"ITACHI!" Yuki said playfully smacking him. "We're at school!"

"So?" He said smirking leading her to the empty bathroom. Sasuke didn't know whether to be shocked or disgusted.

"U…Uzumaki?" Sasuke said trying to change the subject to Kakashi who had just walked in.

"Heh…yea…she's related to Naruto…" he said. Sasuke was surprised to see that he still had his face covered. "And I never thought I'd see your face for a while…"

"Oh…right…I'm…I'm sorry for…killing you…"

"Its alright… my time was up anyway… as long as you learn your lesson it's ok…"

"Learn my lesson…yea…right…well its no point if I'm dead anyway…" Sasuke sulked.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Obito Uchiha said coming from behind Kakashi. "If your dead, then the whole clan is back in this world! We can all have a second chance!"

"Your always the one to make the atmosphere better aren't you?" Kakashi said with a smile. "You and Minato-sensei."

"And Yuki-chan!" Obito added. "Are she and Itachi at it again?"

"again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep…since Itachi's truth was revealed they screw like rabbits… sometimes with me involved…" Shisui said now sitting next to Sasuke.

"You…involved?"

Sasuke didn't know if it was the fact that he saw his entire family massacred, or that previous statement that really scarred him for life.

Having his little brother back was both happy and depressing to Itachi. It was happy because he had his little brother back, but that is also what depressed him. He felt that it was his fault. That he was the reason that, if he was killed, he was there. He didn't tell him the truth himself and it made Sasuke go crazy with revenge. Seeing Yuki again made him feel better but, after their daily session of sex, he went back to sulking.

While they were waiting for their acting class to start, Yuki approached him about it.

"Are you alright hun?" she asked concerned.

"Yea…fine…" he said giving a small smile.

"No your not…I know that face. It's the face you have every time Sasuke does something stupid in the manga… Now what's wrong?"

Itachi sighed. She could always see right through him.

"Alright… I feel guilty that he's even here… Its all my fault he joined Madara. Its my fault for not telling him myself. I should have known he knew and would tell him." he said putting his head down on the desk."

Yuki smiled and patted him on the back. "Ita-kun…Its not your fault. You were just following orders. If I was there I bet none of that would have happened… I saw Danzo summon Kyubi rememeber? It probably wouldn't have saved dad or mom, but it would have saved your family at least…"

Itachi looked up at his lover with a smile. "I know…I'm sorry for being all emo on you…"

"Its alright! But remember! Sasuke's the emo one! Not you!" she said smacking him playfully before the class began.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
